Pasiones Confundidas
by miss-potter92
Summary: Ternura. Pasion. Sexo. Amor... ¿existe el verdadero amor?...es algo imaginario? o es algo que se puede vivir sin ser lastimado?...Harry...mas confuso que nunca, decide si amar con el corazon o con la razon, si dejarse llevar por el deseo, por la lujuria..
1. Chapter 1

**Pasiones Confundidas**

**Capitulo 1. Un dia de vacaciones**

Era una tarde de invierno, había un grupo de chicos y chicas sentados en una mesita dentro de una cafetería. Eran como unos 7 chicos y chicas en total, entre ellos estaban Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger y una chica nueva que se les habia agregado a aquel grupito de chicos guapos...aquella chica se llamaba Anabella Black, ella era una chica de tez blanca con ojos azules intenso y el cabello negro que caracterizaba a Harry Potter, un cabello negro azabache que hacia contraste con su piel...

-Hey que tal si al rato vamos a esquiar un poco antes de que el papa de Ron nos pase a recojer a todos?-dijo Neville un poco ilusionado de que los demas le hicieran caso

-Pues, no seria mala idea - Dijo Draco abrazando a su novia

-Yo creo que mejor deberiamos de estar estudiando, en tres semanas van a ser los EXTASIS...y según McGonagall van a estar muy dificiles-dijo Hermione con su tonito de niña responsable que no rompe ni un plato

-Hay Hermione, no te puedes callar un momento! nos arruinas las vacaciones prolongadas...-dijo Ron con su acostumbrado y ridiculo tono de avergonzado, ya que hermione era su novia

-Bueno yo y Draco nos apuntamos al plan de Longbottom- Dijo Anabella bebiendo de su Capuccino

-Y nosotros que Harry...vamos con Annbell y Draco a esquiar?-Dijo Ginny abrazando a su actual novio, Harry

-Esta bien Ginny, entonces tu y Herms no van a ir por estar estudiando?-dijo burlonamente Harry viendo que su amigo no tenia ganas de quedarse con Hermione a estudiar

-Vamos Hermy, vamos este es nuestro ultimo dia libre de vacaciones que voy a tener, ademas tu eres una genio y no tienes que estudiar tanto-dijo casi rogándole a Hermione que se fueran a pasear un rato

-Esta bien, esta bien, iremos con los chicos a esquiar, pero esta es la última vez que me convences de hacer algo que no me convence del todo- dijo hermione perdiendo la paciencia con Ron

Entonces todos los chicos se dirijieron hacia la puerta, cada uno (o mas bien, cada pareja excepto Neville) se dirijió a su habitacion, para ir por el equipo de esqui...Mientras tanto en la habitacion de Anabella...

-Anabella...-la llamo Draco con aquel tono seductor que hacia que a cualquier chica se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca...

-Dime...-Dijo la chica mientras se quitaba la ropa que traia quedando solo en ropa interior

-Sabias que me encantan tus curvas?-Dijo Draco acercandosele a la chica poco a poco, lo cual se hacia ver muy seductor y sexy

-Draco, nos estan esperando y tu empezando con tus boberias- Dijo la chica dandose cuenta de que Draco se le acercada demasiado

-Vamos, solo dame un beso-le dijo a la chica casi rogandole, se le iba acercando cada vez mas

-Y crees que te lo voy a dar asi por asi? me tienes que dar algo acambio-dijo Anabella con un tono picaron siguiendole el jueguito...

-Y que es lo que quieres que haga?-Dijo Draco que empezaba a desvestirse

-Pues que me dejes de acosar! -Dijo la chica con risa- ahora regreso, voy a cambiarme- dijo la chica moviendose mas sexy que nunca y cerrando la puerta del baño...

Anabella se habia puesto un conjunto lindo color negro para esquiar, y mientras ella ya salia vestida, Draco estaba en calzoncillos tratando de sacar su traje de esquiar de su maleta...

-Valla, y mira ahora quien es la que me acosa- dijo Draco volteandose dejando ver un muy bien formado pectoral, a causa de horas en el gimnasio

-Jajaja... bueno pues quieres que te espere afuera o que te ayude a vestirte?-Dijo la chica jugando y recorriendo el cuerpo de su novio

-Pues no estaria nada mal que me ayudaras a vestirme-Dijo draco de nuevo con ese tono picaron

-Pues creo que te esperare afuera dijo la chica acercandose a Draco para darle un beso en la mejilla, solo que este aprovecho y le dio un sensual beso y tomandola en sus brazos, empezo a descender un poco mas...

-Draco!...-Dijo la chica separandose del Draco hot que estaba enfrente de ella

-Ya, vale. esta bien esperame afuera en un instante salgo...-Dijo un tanto descepcionado el pobre...

-Esta bien-dijo la chica tomando su equipo de esqui y saliendo de la cabaña

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de Harry...

-Ginny apurate-Dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia y desviando la vista hacia la ventana mostrando a una chica de tez palida y cabello negro con unas curvas despampanantes...al verla sintió alguna forma extraña de presion en su estómago

-Que tanto ves amor-Dijo Ginny demostrando lo fácil que era ella besándole el cuello y manoseándolo por doquier, Harry ya estaba harto de eso...

-Suéltame Ginny! No entiendes que no tengo ganas!...ya vamonos-dijo Harry despreciando a Ginny y recordando lo que habia visto en la ventana, tomo su equipo de esquí y salio azotando la puerta de la cabaña, dejando sola a Ginny, con ganas de llorar, Mientras que se reponía de aquel no novedoso rechazo de Harry, se vestía con un traje de esquiar rosa chillante y te pintaba, peinaba...bla, bla, bla..

Harry estaba esperando tambien a Ginny afuera de la cabaña, mientras que Anabella se acercaba a Harry...

-Que paso? he oído unos gritos que provenían de tu cabaña, ha sucedido algo?-Dijo la chica un poco preocupada por la situación de Ginny con Harry

-Ah, no fue nada, fue el televisor, tú sabes, Ginny andaba viendo sus telenovelas muggles...-dijo tratándose de justificar, y estaba perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azules intensos que tenía la chica...

-Bueno como sea, mira ya salio Draco, por que no te vienes con nosotros y le dices a Gin que nos alcance en la montaña?

-Si, creo que eso seria lo mejor, ¿Me esperas un momento?-Dijo Harry un tanto alegre de no tener que esperan a Ginny afuera de la cabaña con el frio que hacia...

-Claro! Para eso estamos las amigas-DIjo Anabella, y Harry lamentaba la palabra 'amigas' mientras ingresaba de nuevo en la cabaña

-Ginny me voy con Anabella y Draco a la montaña, nos alcanzas allá arriba , ah y si ves a tu hermano dile que tambien nos alcancen...-Dijo Harry ignorando que Ginny ya casi estaba lista

-Esta bien, solo que yo pense que nos ibamos a ir todos juntos a la montaña-Dijo Ginny tratando de retener a su novio

-Si, si, lo que digas, los esperamos allá arriba-Dijo Harry saliendo de la cabaña dejando de nuevo sola a Ginny

-Y bien que te ha dicho?-Dijo Anabella observando que su novio ya habia llegado aun lado de ella...

-Dijo que ella y los demas nos alcanzarian arriba de la montaña-Dijo Harry tratando de ignorar que Draco habia abrazado a Anabella y que estaba deslizando su mano hacia el trasero de la chica

-Draco! manten quietas esas manos o te las tendre que atar! ...jaja...bueno ya vamonos a la montaña o si no nos van a ganar los telefericos y tendremos que escalar la montaña...-Dijo la chica jalando a Harry para que se fuera con ellos

Mientras tanto Ginny ya habia salido de la cabaña y veia como su novio se iba con Anabella y Draco, ella trato de no ponerse celosa, alfin y al cabo, Draco tenia una relacion estable con Anabella, intento no recordar a Harry y se fue a buscar a Neville, Ron y Hermione, la unica chica en la que Harry no se habia interesado, ya que se habia hecho un mujeriego...

-Ron ya estan listos? -Dijo Ginny con un poco de impaciencia

-Si , ya estamos listos, Herm, deja ese libro! vamos a divertirnos!-Dijo Ron arrancandole el 'monstruoso libro de los monstruos' a Hermione-en vez de que te coma el libro, tu te vas a comer a pobre, vamos ya sueltalo..-Dijo de nuevo Ronnie poniendo el libro en el ropero

-Ya, vale, esta bien vamonos...y Neville donde esta?-Dijo Hermione recordando lo último que habia leido

-Aqui estoy, acaso pensaron que la unica idea de diversion que les gusto la desperdiciaria?-Dijo Neville un poco agitado, ya que su cabaña estaba un poco mas lejos que las demas

-Y por cieto donde estan Harry, Draco y Anabella? -dijo Ron tratandose de explicar la 'misteriosa' huida de los 3 chicos

-Pues, me dijo harry a gritos que nos iban a esperar arriba de la montaña-dijo ginny un poco melancolica

-Que la situacion empeora Ginny?-Dijo Hermione abrazando a Ron que se ponia como tomate

-SI, bueno eso no importa, hay que alcanzarlos-Dijo Ginny que se le salia una lagrima y a la vez reincorporandose

-Esta bien, ya vamonos, no hay que dejar esos tres solos-dijo Neville tomando de la mano a Ginny

Los cuatro salieron de la cabaña de Hermione y se dirijieron hacia los telefericos, solo que todos estaban ocupados y no habia ni uno libre

-Oh, ya veo por que los tres no nos quisieron esperar-dijo Ron, tratando de visualizar donde estaban los otros tres amigos, y el alcanzo a ver que estaban en uno privado que mas o menos cabian unas 10 personas en total

-Pues creo que ya se por que no nos esperaron, fueron a apartar un teleferico para todos!-Dijo Hermione un poco ilusionada de que ginny se sintiera mejor

-Si eso creo, bueno vamos a subirnos-Dijo Neville quien todavia seguia tomado de la mando de Ginny

Los cuatro se dirijieron al teleferico que estaba lijeramente lejos de donde ellos estaban. Cuando llegaron al teleferico que era de color azul con unas palabras en sueco (por que estaban en los Alpes) vieron que los tres estaban platicando comodamente...

-Ah ya veo que ya llegaron los demas SSIC...-Dijo draco quien no se llebaba bien con ninguno de los cuatro que habia llegado, pero ultimamente Harry y el eran inseparables...cuando Draco dijo esto los tres estallaron de risa...

-y que significa eso? -Dijo Neville con incredulidad

-Ejem...ejem... significa 'Sencillamente Super Incondicionales Compañeros'-Dijo Anabella , y al decir esto los tres volvieron a carcajearse

-Bueno que no piensan entrar? -Dijo Harry con ese tono burlon que tenia

-Si bueno-Dijo Hermione quien se habia creido todo lo que habia dicho Anablella

Los cuatro ingresaron en el teleferico, y al cerrar la puerta se acomodaron asi: Draco-Anabella-Harry, Ron-Hermione, Ginny-Neville

-Que tal si mientras esperamos que nos suban y que lleguemos que tal si jugamos ese jueguito donde tienes que pasarle la carta con la boca al de aun lado y si se te cae te toca dar beso- Dijo de nuevo Neville esperando que aprovaran su idea

-Jajaja...aunque es un juego realmente ridiculo, pero se oye divertido-Dijo Draco con la esperanza de que Anabella tambien le entrara al juego y besarla, aunque eso podia hacerlo cuando quisiera...xD

-Esta bien, yo tambien le entro al dichoso juego, pero hay que sentarnos salteado, por que a mi no me gustaria tener que besar a Ginny-dijo Hermione

-OK- dijo Ron y en ese instante todos de acomodaron de nuevo quedando asi: Draco-Anabella-Harry-Ginny-Neville-Hermione-Ron

-Y quien empieza?-Dijo Draco

-Pues creo que es obvio que tui Draquito-Dijo Anabella hechandose a la boca una pastilla de menta

-Vale, esta bien- dijo Draco poniendose la carta en la boca pasandosela a Anabella y Anabella pasandosela a Harry (harry lamento que no se le callera la carta a ella) y Harry a Ginny, solo que por estar pensando en eso, se le callo la carta

-BESO! BESO! BESO!- dijeron todos carcajeandose de la risa, Harry lamentaba tener que besar a su novia...y la beso, solo que este beso fue frio, sin nada de amor ni pasion , era un beso seco..

-Bueno empiezas de nuevo Harry-Dijo Ron

Harry se la paso a Ginny, GInny a Neville y Neville a Hermione y cuando se la iba a pasar a Ron se le cayo la carta y lo tuvo que besar, y despues fue de regreso (por que si se le caia a Ron tendria que besar a Draco)asi que ron se la paso a Hermione, ella a Neville, el a Ginny, solo que a el se le callo y la tuvo que besar, aquel beso fue muy dulce pero duro poco ya que neville estaba nervioso, asi que ginny se la paso a Harry y el por un momento penso en dejar caer la carta que asi lo hizo...y tuvo que besar a Anabella, aquel beso fue ardiente, con pasion, duradero y calido, que ninguno de los dos queria separarse, solo que ella tuvo que detenerse pues ella realemente no sentia especial por Harry mas que pura atraccion...

Cuando el teleferico hubo subido el dichoso jueguito se acabo, y todos se besaron con todos (claro hombre-hombre o mujer-mujer nop...xD) todos bajaron del teleferico y todos se dirijieron hacia una tienda donde vendian visores para la nieve...todos compraron uno , hasta Ginny que no tenia ganas de estar lidiando con Harry

Y de nuevo todos se separaron como antes, Draco y Anabella se fueron a las zonas mas altas, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se fueron a lo que era normal, ya que los tres eran muy tímidos y Neville y Harry se quedaron hablando de lo que tendrian que estudiar para los EXTASIS

Toda la tarde todos estuvieron esquiando por doquier, asi que en la tarde el Sr. Weasley los paso a recojer a todos y se fueron a la madriguera, incluyendo a Draco y Anabella...

-Hola chicos, ya veo que anduvieron en los alpes...como les fue?-Dijo la señora Weasley

-Muy bien, anduvimos esquiando muchisimo-Dijo Draco tratandose de comportar bien, ya que su familia y la weasley nunca se habían llevado muy bien del todo

-Que bien...Harry! estas muy delgado!...bueno les preparare algo de cenar-Dijo de nuevo Molly quien se dirigía a la cocina

Después de que todos hubieron cenado, todos estaban muy cansados, por lo que La Señora Weasley les asigno habitaciones, Hermione y Anabella se dormirían con Ginny en su habitación y Harry, Draco y Neville se dormirían en la habitación de Ron.

Era una noche hermosa llena de estrella y de luna llena y Anabella no podía dormir, por lo que bajo a la cocina de los Weasleys por un vaso de leche, ella iba en su habitual pijama: una blusa de tirantes y un bóxer de mujer blanco, cuando bajo por las escaleras y abrió la alacena donde estaba la leche fría (recordemos que los magos no tienen refri...xD) y se sirvió un vaso de leche le pareció haber visto una sombra por lo que volteo y era un hombre muy atractivo, que se parecía muchísimo a Harry solo que no usaba lentes y no tenia la cicatriz y además era rubio...

-Quien eres?-Dijo Anabella con un poco de desconfianza

-Lamento no haberme presentado, soy Jason Radcliffe -Dijo aquel chico que se le quedaba mirando a la chica

-Y que se le ofrece-Dijo la chica aun mas desconfiada

-Pues, soy un auror, vengo a buscar a Arthur Weasley-Dijo el chico meneando su cabellera

-Ejem... pues permítame un momento y le llamo...dijo Anabella quien se había puesto una bata de dormir y subió a la recamara de los Señores Weasleys...

Toc, Toc!- llamaron fuertemente la puerta, y en ese instante apareció el señor weasley en la puerta-Disculpe que lo levante, pero lo busca un auror que se llama Jason Radcliffe

-Ah... gracias querida-Dijo el SR Weasley bajando apuradamente las escaleras

La chica llevo el vaso de Leche y subió a la habitación de Ginny para poder tomar una siesta...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2. UNa entrada inesperada**

Al día siguiente, que por cierto era un día caluroso a comparación del invierno que habían dejado en los Alpes, todos en la enorme casa de los Weasleys dormitaban excepto Anabella, quien no había podido dormir en toda la noche, por estar pensando en aquel atractivo auror que la sorprendió en la cocina llena de trastes viejos pero pulcros, y sobre todo, que la había sorprendido en ropa interior, y además por la emoción que le emitía la idea de volver a Hogwarts un año mas. Ginny y Hermione al parecer tardarían en levantarse por lo que decidió en vano tratar de dormir un poco, ya que ese día seria muy pesado para todos ellos. Sin percatarse se había quedado dormida, al despertarse por ahí de las nueve de la mañana, se percató que Ginny y Hermione ya se habían levantado y que había mucho ruido en la cocina Weasley por lo que decidió bajar…

-Ronald Weasley! Te he dicho mil veces que no habientes la comida al techo si no quieres comértela!-Refunfuñó la señora Weasley después de ver que Ron había avenado un Brócoli con queso al techo y que había salido volando por retachar en el ventilador y salio derechito a la boca de uno de los gemelos mientras reía por un chiste de su hermano, lo cual hizo que todos carcajearan por ver la cara de Ron

-Lo siento mama, no lo volveré hacer- se disculpo Ron con algo de vergüenza (por que estaba con el tono rojizo de siempre en el rostro) después de ver que todos se morían de la risa por la situación ocurrida

-Hola a todos! – Saludo a todos los que se encontraban en aquella cocina Anabella cuando llego a su destino

-Hola! – Todos dijeron al unísono, y dicho esto se fue a sentar a un lado de Draco, lo que provoco que Harry sintiera de nuevo esa presión un tanto fastidiosa en el estomago

-Terminen su desayuno, tenemos que ir al callejón Diagón a comprar sus útiles, y apérense para que lleguen allá antes de que las tiendas estén atascadas de gente y ya no tengan útiles que les vendan- dijo la señora weasley después de darle unos waffle y jugo de calabaza a Anabella quien empezó a comer lo mas rápido por las advertencias de la Señora Weasley

Todos comieron todo lo posible, ya que la Señora Weasley andaba un poco molesta por lo que había hecho Ron, ahora se tendría que pasar medio día limpiando las cochinadas de su hijo mas pequeño (por que Ginny es 'hija'). El señor Weasley salio de su alcoba en cuanto pudo y ya acabado el desayuno todos los chicos se dirigió hacia la chimenea…

-Bueno chicos, ya saben la rutina, toman polvos flu y dicen 'Callejón Diagón'-Dijo el señor weasley un poco apurado de que los chicos fueran entrando y yéndose al callejón Diagón….

-Ósea yo y mi novia no nos vamos a meter en ese lugar, creo que prefiero que nos aparezcamos, alfil y a cabo, ya aprobamos el examen de aparición-Dijo Draco en su acostumbrado tono fresa que se le acostumbrada oír cuando algo le parecía de nacos y vulgar

-Bueno, te aparecerás tú, yo prefiero ese 'lugar', ya sabes que no me gusta aparecerme-Dijo Anabella con tono desafiante a Draco, lo que provocó una extraña satisfacción en las entrañas de Harry

-Bueno, pues te esperare allá, no pienso meterme a esa chimenea y llenarme de ceniza mi nueva capa de seda negra-Dijo Draco sin discutir y sin rezongar, y dicho eso desapareció haciendo aparecer unas chispitas color plata

-Valla que Draco es arrogante! –Dijo Hermione al observar que Anabella se metía en la chimenea

-Me creerán una estúpida, pero…como se viaja en estas cosas?- Dijo Anabella al observar aquellas cenizas en su mano

-Bueno yo con gusto te ayudo-Dijo instantáneamente Harry, lo que provoco un ataque de cólera en Ginny, solo que no quiso demostrarlo abiertamente

-Claro!- Dijo Anabella sin prestarle atención a aquel ofrecimiento tan oportuno y fugaz que se le presento frente a ella

El chico camino hacia a ella, subió a la chimenea y se puso aun lado de la chica que todavía seguía observando aquellos polvos tiznientos

-Mira si quieres viajo contigo para enseñarte-dijo Harry al tomar sus polvos flu

-OK-Dijo la chica preparada para seguir las indicaciones de aquel chico pelinegro tan atractivo

-Mira lo primero que vas a hacer , después de que ya hallas tomado tus polvos flu, será nombrar el lugar a donde te diriges y aventar con fuerza los polvos flu hacia tus pies, entonces te encontraras envuelta en flamas verdes, te recomiendo que no te muevas tanto y que cierres los ojos por si te mareas, y cuando menos te lo esperes ya habrás llegado a tu destino, claro, siempre y cuando halla chimenea, ¿entendiste?-Dijo Harry un poco agitado, ya que había hablado demasiado rápido

-Claro-Dijo la chica entendiendo, aunque le asustaba la idea de estar rodeada de flamas verdes

-Bueno, a la cuenta de tres, aventamos los polvos y decimos 'Callejón Diagón' OK?-Dijo Harry perdiéndose en aquellos tímidos ojos azules de la chica que lo miraban fijamente

-Esta bien- Dijo la chica y dicho eso Harry y Anabella dijeron al unísono 'Callejón Diagón' aventaron sus polvos flu y se encontraron rodeados por flamas verdes, al ver esto, Anabella se asustó tanto que se abrazó de Harry, lo cual hizo que este se sintiera alegre. Y como había dicho Harry, La chica ni el se habían dado cuenta cuando habían llegado, por lo que la chica seguía abrazada fuertemente al pelinegro ojiverde…

-Estas bien Annbell? –Dijo Harry acercándosele más hacia los labios carnosos seductores de la chica, quien seguía inmóvil y llena de polvo

-Si, eso creo- Dijo Anabella dejándose llevar por aquellos labios prohibidos

Los dos no se percataron de que sus labios se habían unido, aquel beso que debía de estar en secreto, pero que ninguno quería que llegase a su fin cuando…

-Ejem, ejem, … ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?-Dijo una voz conocida que los observaba fijamente

-Yo, ejem, me tengo que ir, Draco me debe de estar esperando- Dijo Anabella dejando a Harry con el alma partida

-No se lo dirás a nadie verdad- Dijo Harry que se había quedado perplejo al ver a su mejor amigo que había observado lo que se supone que se debía de quedar como secreto…

-Espero que eso no se vuelva a repetir Harry, no quiero que estés engañando a mi hermana, y que crea que todavía la sigues amando- Dijo Ron al tomar una postura severa

-Espero poder cumplir esa promesa –Dijo Harry preocupado

En ese momento apareció Hermione, quien se empezó a sacudir las cenizas de su castaña cabellera

-Hola chicos, en un momento vienen Ginny y Neville- Dijo Hermione alegremente, y dicho esto le dio un besito a Ron en la mejilla

-OK, Harry quiero que cuando la vuelvas a ver, recuerdes nuestra conversación-Dijo Ron quien se iba con Hermione a buscar a Anabella y a Draco

Pasarían unos segundos que se fue la pareja felizmente cuando llego Ginny, que empezó a hacer lo mismo que hermione, se empezó a sacudir la ropa y su cabellera color rubí, lo único que hizo Harry fue decirle a Ginny…

-Nos vamos…?

-Claro! No tuviste problemas con Anabella-Dijo Ginny tratando de ocultar el sentimiento que le llenaba todo su cuerpo: Celos

-No, apúrate que hay que ir a buscar a los demás chicos o nos van a dejar-Dijo Harry jalando de un brazo a Ginny, esta simplemente no se quejó

Cuando llegaron ya estaban todos, incluso el señor weasley y Neville, quien saludo con la mano a Ginny

-Bueno chicos, ya saben, nos vemos en Gringotts en 3 horas, traten de comprar todo antes de esas tres horas para que disfruten el día y podamos pasar a ver la tienda de los gemelos-Dijo el Señor Weasley con autoridad

Y dicho esto todos los chicos se esparcieron por todo el callejón Diagón…

Anabella y draco se fueron a Flourish&Bloots, mientras que Hermione, Ron, Neville, Harry y Ginny se dirigían a Madame Malkin…

-Draco, tengo que confesarte algo-Dijo Anabella tomando un tono mas serial

-Dime amor- Dijo el chico tomándola por la cintura

-Es algo muy serio y no quiero que lo andes divulgando por toda la escuela-Dijo de nuevo la chica jalando a Draco a un pasillo un poco mas privado, ya que había mucha gente cerca de ellos

-Y bien, ya que me jalaste aquí, dime que te sucede?-dijo Draco al observar que su novia se ponía un poco mas pálida de lo que ya era

-Escúchame, primero, júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie-dijo la chica poniéndose de un pálido que parecía muerta en vida

-Esta bien, te lo juro-dijo el chico, el cuando prometía algo, trataba de no romper ese juramento

-Quizás solo este unos meses en Hogwarts, tu sabes, el Señor Tenebroso me ha mandado a una misión, la de proteger los Horocruxes-Dijo la chica casi a punto de desmayarse

-Irás sola?-Dijo Draco aun mas preocupado por la chica tanto por su aspecto por lo que le esperaba a la pobre

-No lo sé, supongo que el Señor Tenebroso te hablará hoy-dijo la chica tratándose de reincorporar, lo cual era casi imposible

-Espero que así sea, no quiero dejarte ir sola, ya sabes que el mago que anda detrás de todos los Horocruxes es muy peligroso-Dijo Draco –Bueno, vamos a comprar los útiles antes de que se den cuenta de que hemos desaparecido

-Si, claro-Dijo la chica que se sostenía de Draco quien la tomo por la cintura para poderla sostener…

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville iban caminando por Flourish&Bloots cuando se percataron de que Draco y Anabella iban caminando por ahí, solo que Anabella se veía muy débil. Los chicos se acercaron a Draco y a Anabella para averiguar que había sucedido…

-Anabella, te ves muy mal, que te ha sucedido?-Dijo Hermione tratando de mirar a la chica a los ojos, solo que esta traía la mirada hacia el suelo

-Ella a ingerido una pastilla extraña que le dieron en los 'Sortilegios Weasley'-Mintió Draco tratando de ocultar el por que se sentía así

-Y por que no se ha comido la otra parte de la pastilla?-Dijo Harry mirando que la chica se estaba recomponiendo

-Pues por que ellos solo nos dieron la mitad que te enferma, y pues como los dos les caemos mal a los gemelos pues, ya sabrás por que no tenemos la otra parte-De nuevo mintió Draco, Anabella ya se había parado, solo que estaba un tanto mareada

-Ah ya veo- Dijo Ron incrédulo

-Bueno, ya, no se van a pelear como estúpidos machos solo por que me comí una estupida pastilla- Dijo Anabella enojada, tratando de acabar con esa ridícula discusión

-Tiene razón Anabella, tenemos que ir a comprar todo, ya que nos van a estar esperando en tres horas y no habremos acabado!-Dijo Ginny tratando de desviar la conversación

-bueno, que tal si todos nos vamos juntos a comprar nuestros útiles, así no nos perderemos y podremos ayudar a Anabella si se vuelve a sentir mal-Dijo Neville

Todos los chicos fueron a comprar sus útiles a todas las tiendas, y, para suerte de draco y Anabella, llegaron todos 25 min. Tarde, por lo que no pasaron a los Sortilegios Weasley. Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera, la señora Weasley los estaba esperando con la comida servida…

-Que bien! Ya han llegado, bueno, cuando terminen de comer quiero que suban y hagan sus baúles, McGonagall ha enviado lechuzas avisando que la entrada al colegio es mañana, así que los hacen y bajan todas sus cosas, no quiero tener mañana prisas, sobre todo llevándolos a todos!-Dijo Molly al sentarse en una silla muy maltratada color maple, la comida que había hecho estaba deliciosa.

-Mama, me compre una túnica de gala hermosa!- Dijo Ginny quien ya había acabado comer, y sacaba un bulto mediano envuelto en papel de arroz

-Si? Haber enséñamela! –Dijo la Sra. Weasley hablando con el mismo tonito de emocion con el que habia hablado Ginny

-Ginny saco una tunica color rosa chillante llena de diamantina del mismo color, en la bastilla y en las mangas tenia plumas del mismo color, y lo peor, era que en la parte de la espalda tenia una leyenda bordada con letras blancas que decía: 'Pinky Strawberry Lady', al verla, todos trataron de no carcajear, y, lo que era Draco y Ron, no podian aguantarlo mas, ya que los dos se habian puesto como tomates, la mama de Ginny, simplemente no omitio ningun comentario sobre la 'tunica de gala', que habia comprado su hija, era realmente ridícula

-Ejem... muy linda Ginny, donde la compraste que no vi.?-Dijo Anabella con cortesia, tratando de evitar ver la túnica o se pondría igual que Ron. El pobre estaba a punto de escupir todo el puré de papas que tenía en la boca

-Gracias Ann, la compre en Madame Malkin, y como es la tuya?-Dijo Ginny que no había visto la túnica que la chica había comprado

-Pues, me gustaría que quede como sorpresa, esta preciosa-Dijo Anabella, que se levantaba de la mesa-Bueno, voy a hacer mi baúl-Dijo de nuevo la chica dejando a todos los demás en la mesa, excepto Ginny, quien se iba con ella

-Puedo acompañarte?-Dijo Ginny que iba detrás de la chica

-Si, por que no-dijo Anabella subiendo unos cuantos escalones

Las chicas entraron a la recamara, Ginny empezó a guardar sus cosas en un baúl ya viejo y usado, la pelirroja por un momento pensó en…

-Anabella, te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo Ginny quien ya había abandonado su baúl encima de su cama mullida tendida con unos edredones

-Claro, por que no-Dijo Anabella sin prestarle atención a aquel comentario de la pelirroja

-Te gusta Harry-Dijo la chica, hablando casi con el mismo tono que tenia Anabella cuando hablo con Draco cerca de la tienda

-Pues, te voy a ser sincera, Harry, me atrae, si, es cierto, pero me gusta mas Draco…-Dijo la chica sin prestarle atención a la mueca de desprecio que le demostraba Ginny

-Ah, ya veo-Dijo Ginny sin quitarle la vista a la sexy pelinegra

-Valla! Espero que no te moleste mi respuesta, tu me pediste que fuera sincera contigo, y lo he sido, además, Ginny, tu tienes a Harry, y yo tengo a Draco, y, no pienso cambiarlo por aquel 'chico sexy pelinegro cicatrizado'…OK?-Dijo Anabella volteando a ver a Ginny y colocando un paquete envuelto en papel de arroz con el sello de 'Madame Malkin' encima de unas blusas de Hogwarts 'Ah, esta chica realmente me saca de quicio!'-Pensó Anabella después de voltearse y poner una cara sonriente

-Ah bueno, claro, tienes razón-Dijo Ginny un poco mas tranquilizada, las palabras de la pelinegra la habían realmente tranquilizado un poco mas

Ya que las chicas terminaron de empacar, Hermione entró en la recamara, llegaba feliz con un sobre en la mano…

-Hey chicas!...soy 'Premio Anual'!-Dijo Hermione dando saltitos de gusto

-Valla, me alegro de no haber recibido eso, por lo menos yo podré romper una que otra regla-Dijo Anabella mirando con alegría a Hermione quien la había abrazado por sorpresa, ella le respondió el saludo, pero no tan alegre como el de Hermione, si no un poco mas seco

-Me alegro por ti, realmente es muy emocionante tener a una Premio Anual en la familia sin ser una Weasley!-Dijo Ginny abrazando a hermione como ella había abrazado a Anabella

-Bueno Hermione, alista tu baúl, no querrás que la premio anual sea sancionada por la Señora Weasley! Eh…. –Bromeo Anabella-Bueno chicas, las espero abajo con los chicos, traten de no tardarse

Salio de la habitación pensando en lo que le había preguntado Ginny… ¿Realmente solo le atraía Harry, ¿Acaso amaría suficiente a Draco como para no terminar en los brazos del ''chico sexy pelinegro cicatrizado''?...estos pensamientos divagaban por la mente de la chica, cuando se percato, Draco la había tomado por la cintura y le había dado un beso muy sensual…

-Valla Draco, me has sorprendido-Dijo Anabella, trataba de ocultar aquel pensamiento

-Te sucede algo?-Pregunto Draco mirándola con sus ojos grisáseos

-No, no pasa nada, recordé que no he bajado mis cosas- dijo la chica mirando los grisáceos y profundos ojos de Draco, verlos le provocaban una sensación de éxtasis...

Mientras tanto en la recamara de Ginny…

-Y bien…le has preguntado?-Dijo Hermione preocupada por Ginny, su noviazgo con Harry cada vez se desintegraba cada vez mas

-Si, le he preguntado-Dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama

-Y Pues ha dicho que si le atrae, pero que le gusta mas Draco-continuó Ginny convincente de lo que había oído nombrar de los labios carnosos de Anabella

-Y le has creído?-Dijo hermione molesta

-Pues, ella lo dijo mirándome a los ojos, parecía sincera-Dijo Ginny mirando por la ventana

-Valla que eres inocente!-Dijo Hermione saliendo de la habitación, sin recordar que tenia que hacer su baúl, dejando a la pelirroja sola en su habitación….de nuevo

Al día siguiente, la señora Weasley andaba toda neurótica, ya que no se habían podido despertar después de que Harry y Ron estuvieron platicando toda la noche sobre 'cosas de chicos', hasta que Ginny les aventó agua helada a los dos (lo que hizo que Harry explotara como nunca, de nuevo la tímida Ginny no dijo nada), tomaron el desayuno y subieron al auto del Ministerio (N/a: como en HP6, que el ministerio les manda autos por la seguridad de Harry). Ya que llegaron a King Cross Anden 9¾, todos cruzaron por la conocida pared. Al pasar por ella vieron todos, el inolvidable tren color escarlata con adornos dorados posado enfrente de ellos, que los llevaría a Hogwarts.

-Bueno Ron, Harry, Ginny…nos vemos en las vacaciones de Navidad, chicos, gracias por haber pasado unos días con nosotros-dijo la señora weasley apretando la mejilla de Ron, dándole un beso a Harry y abrazando a Hermione y a Ginny

-Esperamos que ustedes tambien puedan pasar las navidades con nosotros-Dijo el Señor Weasley a los otros tres chicos que no tenían de quien despedirse, ya que los Sr. Weasley se estaban despidiendo entre ellos

-Gracias Sr. Weasley, pero no creo que nosotros podamos estar con ustedes, tenemos algunos pendientes por hacer-Dijo Anabella disculpándose con el Señor Weasley

-Bueno, es una lástima, bueno chicos, súbanse al tren, y por favor, les dan mis saludos a McGonagall

-Esta bien-Dijo Harry al ser el último en subir al tren, despidiéndose de los que por 7 años habían sido su única familia

Los chicos avanzaron hasta Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco se pararon en seco, como que recordando algo…

-Ah! No podemos ir con ustedes, tenemos que hacer nuestras guardias de Prefectos y premios anuales! –Dijo Hermione al ver que los demás (que eran los 'elegidos') debían cumplir con sus obligaciones

-Bueno, al rato pasamos a verlos-Dijo Draco despidiéndose de Anabella, mandándole un beso soplado (N/a: Ya saben, el cursi beso que primero se besa un dedo y luego sopla, común y muy, muy cursi… jaja… que extraño de Draco no?)

-OK-Dijeron los otros tres que se quedaban solos, parados en medio del pasillo

Los cuatro se fueron a hacer sus deberes (bueno, Draco se iba con sus amigos…xD), y Harry, Neville y Anabella se habían quedado solos en aquel pasillo

-Hay que ir a buscar un lugar-dijo harry, inmediatamente Anabella y Neville iban detrás de él. Instantáneamente encontraron uno vacío, así que los tres amigos ingresaron a la cabina

Los tres estaban ligeramente callados, por lo que así se quedaron hasta que llego la señora del carrito….

-Van a querer algo?-Dijo la señora

-Si, voy a querer una rana de chocolate y unas grageas-Dijo Harry

-Mmm, yo lo mismo que Harry-Encargo Neville

-Y tu jovencita? Vas a querer algo?-Dijo la Sra.

- Mmmmm, tendrá de los labios ardientes?-dijo Anabella asomándose igual que los chicos

-Si linda, aquí tienes-Dijo la Sra. entregándole una bolsita pequeña con gomitas en forma de labios que prácticamente tenían fuego


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Labios Ardientes**

Era un silencio insoportable, ninguno de los tres aguantaba esa presion, y decidido, Harry rompio el silencio

-Y que tal van Draco y Tu?-Dijo Harry, tratando de no demostrar interes alguno

-Bien, estamos muy bien... mañana cumplimos ya un año-Dijo Anabella llevandose a la boca un labio ardiente, el cual, al instante, empezó a quemarle la boca...

-HAY! ME QUEMA, AGUA! AGUA!- Estaba dando gritos Anabella, por que obviamente le estaba quemando la boca

-Agua!...Neville trae agua! rapido!-Dijo Harry tratando de hecharle aire a la boca de la chica, que gritaba como loca por las inocentes gomitas

Neville salio corriendo, varios chicos se asomaron por la ventana, ya que se seguian oyendo los gritos de la chica. Harry ya no sabia que hacer, si soplarle, darle chocolate, o que, ella seguia gritando y hechando humo por la boca, hasta que se le ocurrio...

Harry tomo a la chica por la cintura y la comenzó a besar, y Anabella dejo de gritar, aquel beso le habia calmado aquel ardor que le habia producido esa inocente gomita, y ya calmado aquel ardor, ninguno le paraba, al contrario, Anabella le correspondia el beso, ella estaba abrazada a la nuca de Harry, meneando su cabellera. Harry hizo que Anabella se topara con pared, aquel beso ya se habia hecho duradero, y al parecer, ese beso estaba mas seductor que el sabor de los labios ardientes de Anabella ( me refiero tanto a las gimitas como a la boca de la chica...xD). Cuando se oyó que el picaporte se abria, instantaneamente los dos se separaron a cada extremo, y vieron asomarse a Cho:

-Hay, Harry, yo, lo siento, me equivoque de cabina-Dijo Cho mirando como Harry estaba mas despeinado que nunca y la chica tambien, comprendiendo la situación, cerro la puerta y los chicos se volvieron a besar ...

Neville no encontraba un vil vaso de agua, estaba desesperado, asi que ni modo, tuvo que ir al baño, tan solo para que hiciera gargaras con agua de la llave, hasta que va viendo un bebedero:

-Hay maldito bebedero! si te hubiera visto antes, de seguro la pobre ya tiene hecha chicharron la lengua- Dijo Neville para si (n/a: no que le hablaba al bebedero...?...xD)

Instantaneamente el chico tomo un cono de papel y lo lleno de agua, trato de que no se le tirara el agua, hasta que llego a la cabina dodne estaban los chicos, solo que ya no se oían gritos de Anabella, y cuando intento abrir la puerta el picaporte rechino, y Neville abrió la puerta...

Mientras tanto Ron y Hermione andaban rondando los pasillos, cuando se encontraron con Ginny...

-Hola Ginny, como te va de Prefecta?-Dijo Hermione amablemente

-Muy bien, me he encontrado a Neville muy apurado, dijo que Anabella habia comido unos labios ardientes y que empezó a gritar que por que le empezaron a quemar la boca, entonces el pobre andaba buscando agua- Les conto Ginny a su nuera y a su hermano

-Jajaja... ya me imagino que show hicieron los tres, me imagino que Neville andaba buscando agua, Harry hechandole aire a la boca de Anabella y ella gritando como loca... jaja...habría estado muy bueno ver eso-Dijo Ron riendo

-Bueno vamos a ver como quedaron los tres despues del show que hicieron...-Dijo Hermione, al instante, los tres buscaron donde andaban sus amigos

-Hay Neville dame eso!-Dijo Anabella arrancandole el vaso de agua y bebiendoselo todo, Harry todavia la tomaba por la cintura, pero gracias a que Neville no habia pasado todavia, pudo retirarlas sin que se diera cuenta

-Gracias Neville, eres un amor! -dijo Anabella dandole un beso en la mejilla, de agradecimiento

-De nada, ya tas mejor?-pregutno Neville entrando a la cabinita, y viendo que Harry y Anabella estaban MUY despeinados-Mmmm creo que estan un poco despeinados-Dijo de nuevo Neville, viendo que los dos se ponian colorados

-Bueno es que luego de que te fuiste me puse a patalear en el piso y pues Harry me trato de levantar- Mintio la chica

-Valla, jeje... pense que no la iba a poder levantar, me estaba empujando-Dijo Harry viendo que Anabella sacaba su varita de su bolsa de los jeans ajustados que traia

-_Cheveux rangés! _-Dijo la chica un simple hechizo en francés señalando con su varita su pelo, e instantaneamente el cabello se le quedo arreglado como ya lo traia- Harry quieres peinarte?-Dijo Anabella con incredulidad, ya que el nunca se peinaba

-Pues, veamos como me veo peinado... jaja-Dijo Harry-Vamos, arregla mi cabello

-_Cheveux rangés!-_Repitio Anabella y el cabello de Harry se acomodo, dejando ver a un Harry que le hacia honor a su cabello, se veia muy bien, pero se veia mejor despeinado...

-Valla! te ves... raro-dijo Neville al obvervar que su amigo se tocaba el cabello

-Jajaja...creo que te ves mas sss...perdon, que te ves mejor despeinado...-Dijo Anabella apuntando al chico de nuevo con la varita

-_Reparo!-_Instantáneamente el cabello se le hizo como siempre lo traía

-Bueno, asi te ves mejor-Dijo Neville, los otros tres chicos acababan de llegar

-Hola chicos, vinimos a darles una vuelta-Dijo hermione- y Bien como estas de tu quemada de boca?- pregunto de nuevo la castaña

-Ya mejor, gracias al b… vaso de agua que me dio Neville-Dijo Anabella

-Que bueno... me imagino que hicieron todo un show los tres!-Dijo Ron viendo que su amigo se le quedaba viendo al vaso de agua que estaba en el asiento de Anabella

-Pues ni tanto, solo fue al principio, por que cuando se fue neville le heche aire con una revista, y eso le disminullo el fuego-Mintio harry

-Jajjaa... ya te imaginaba yo hehcandole aire!- Dijo Ginny que por primera vez reía

-Y donde esta Draco? no andaba con ustedes? -Dijo Anabella

-Pues, se fue con los babosos de slytherin-Dijo Hermione

-Disculpate-Dijo Anabella

-¿que?-Dijo Hermione

-Te he dicho te te disculpes, no te permito que nos insultes de esa manera!- Dijo Anabella

-Eres de Slytherin?-Dijo Ron, todos se le quedaron viendo a Anabella

-Si, en las vacacioens de verano me han seleccionado, ya saben, que yo estaba en Beauxbatons y alla no nos andamos con las casas y eso-Concluyo Anabella, Harry no podia creer que se hubiera besado 3 veces con la misma chica, y siendo de slytherin

-Yo pense que quedarias en Gryffindor-Termino diciendo aquellas palabras Ginny, Anabella simplemente volteo a verla

-Si, yo tambien pense en eso, pero por alguna razón no quede ahi-Mintió Anabella, en ese instante se le vino el pensamiento a la cabeza..._Horocruxes..._

-Discúlpenme tengo que ir a buscar a Draco- Dicho eso la chica salia del vagón, en busca del vagón de los Slytherins

Anabella iba caminando por el pasillo cuando le empezó a dar una picazón en el dorso de su mano izquierda, era la marca tenebrosa….

-Y como van tu y Anabella-pregunto Pansy acariciandole el cabello a Draco

-Muy bien, mañana cumplimos un año-Dijo Draco mirando con asco a Pansy-ella es mucho mas que tu-Dijo Draco quitándose la mano de la chica, mirandola con desprecio

-Pues esta muy buena tu novia Draco, lo unico es que ustedes dos se han estado juntando con esos traidores a la sangre-Dijo Crabble mirando una esventa silueta que habria la puerta del vagon

-Asi que estoy muy buena eh!-Dijo Anabella lanzandole una mirada picarona-Hola Draco-dijo la chica sentandose aun lado de Draco, este instantáneamente puso su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica

-Claro, estas muy buena!-Dijo Crabble mirándole las piernas en los ajustados jeans que traía

-Deja de verla asi Crabble- advirtió Draco

-Bueno, y por que nos han dejado asi de la nada y se han ido con aquellos traidores a la sangre- comento Goyle mirando que Anabella se rascaba la mano izquierda

-ES una mision secreta Goyle-Dijo Anabella con un poco de fastidio

-De nuevo la marca?-Dijo Pansy

-Yo tambien tengo esa sensación, creo que el Señor tenebroso nos esta llamando-Dijo Draco al descubrirse la manga y ver que la marca estaba oscura, y le daba ardor, al igual que la chica

-Será mejor que nos vallamos Draco-Dijo Anabella sacando a Draco del vagón- A donde nos vamos para que los otros no vean cuando desaparezcamos-Dijo la chica de nuevo

-Ven, espero que acá no allá nadie-Dijo Draco jalando a Anabella, pasaron corriendo por el vagón de Neville y Harry, estos estuvieron extrañados

-A donde crees que vallan con tanta prisa-Dijo Harry intrigado

-No lo sé-dijo Neville al ver que de nuevo Ron, Hermione y Ginny volvían al vagón

-Hola de nuevo chicos… an visto que Anabella y Draco han salido corriendo?-Dijo Hermione con la interrogante

-Si, a donde irian?-Dijo Ron quien se sentaba aun lado de Harry

-No lo sé-Dijo Ginny que se sentaba del otro lado de Harry

-Hey ahorita vengo, voy al baño-Dijo Harry e inmediatamente se levantó del asiento, abrió la puerta y era una mentira que iba al baño, pues se dirigia exactamente hacia donde los chicos habia pasado corriendo

-Ginny, ya que estamos todos juntos sin aquellos tres, creo que te deberias poner atenta en lo que hace Harry, o el te dejará por un intento de que Anabella le haga caso-Dijo Hermione

-Si hermana, ya son varias veces que ellos dos se han besado, piensa Ginny, los labios ardientes no se calman con agua, se calman con un beso, por eso se llaman asi, por eso es que Anabella pregunto por Draco, pero pues quizas, no estoy seguro, no sabia con que se calmaba la quemasón y pidió agua- Dijo Ron-Escucha, según yo se han sido tres veces que se han besado, la primera fue los teleféricos, cuando estuvimos jugando ese ridiculo juego de la carta, el segundo en la chimenea, cuando fuimos a callejón diagon, recuerdas que Anabella no quizo irse sola, y el tercero acaba de ser-Concluyó Ron

-Vamos, no estoy diciendo de que Anabella te lo este quitando, si no es que tu ya le empezaste a aburrir a Harry, asi que lo dejas antes de que te deje por algo casi imposible y te buscas a un buen chico, o lucha por que el te haga caso!

-Si, pero no se como hacerlo, ya lo he intentado mil veces y no sucede nada-se quejó Ginny acomodándose la falda

Harry veía que a lo lejos del pasillo del tren iban corriendo Draco y Anabella, el iba corriendo todo lo que podía, pero ellos iban demasiado rápido, los dos dieron la vuelta, Harry iba corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, el tambien dió la vuelta pero los dos ya habían desaparecido, el chico se paró en seco, corrió por todos los pasillos que aquel tren podía tener, pero ellos ya habían desaparecido. Lentamente volvió al vagón donde sus amigos estarían esperándolo. A ellos no los volvería a ver hasta la noche, ya que tenían asuntos pendientes y una llamada que acudir.

Harry iba caminando, despacio, como si no tuviera prisa, y sin percatarse, apareció un joven rubio de tez blanca, ojos verdes y buen porte estaba enfrente de él...

-Buenos dias, tu debes ser Harry Potter cierto?-Dijo el joven Rubio, tendría como unos 18 años

-Si, que se le ofrece-Dijo Harry al ver que aquel chico se parecia mucho a él

-Soy Jason Radcliffe, soy recien egresado del colegio de Aurores, vengo por ti, necesito explicarte algo-Dijo Jason tomando a Harry por el brazo -Ya te has aparecido?-Pregunto de nuevo el rubio

-Bueno, apariciones en conjunto, relamente no he aprovado mi examen de aparición-respondió Harry

-Bien, entonces, vámonos a un vagón solo, mira aqui hay uno-Dijo Jason jalando a Harry, los dos entraron a un vagon que estaba solo, y sin nadie cercano que estuviera usmeando

-Escucha Harry, recuerdas que Dumbledore antes de morir, ustedes dos estaban buscando los Horocruxes?-Dijo el rubio hablando lo mas rapido que podia

-Si, y como es que usted..-Harry preguntó e instantáneamente Jason lo interrumpio-Si, Harry, Dumbledore me confiaba todo, bueno el caso es que hay 2 magos que andan detras de los Horocruxes, Dumbledore, me pidió de favor que te ayudara a conseguir y destruir los Horocruxes, escucha Harry, tienes derecho a desconfiar de mi, pero mira, Dumbledore me dejo esta carta para ti, en caso de que muriera, creo que deberias de leerla, necesito verte en 30 dias, a las 14.oo horas en lo que era el despacho de Dumbledore-Concluyó Jason, observando que el chico pelinegro estaba algo taciturno

-Bien, entonces lo vere en 30 dias


End file.
